Kurumi Erika
Please see full history of Erika Kurumi. Erika (also known as Dawn, Jelly Jigglette, as incorrect names, Hoshi and Geminella) is one of the used characters in Pretty Cure All Stars DX and the disqualified cure after the Mega Man spin-off. Also, she became the secondary antagonist of Pretty Cure Galaxy. Finally she was deceased by Chronon in Crash Man's movie. Her used alter ego is , and her special alter egos are , and . She does not turn into her special alter ego to Gemini Man, yet, her second and special alter ego is , but was proven that is was not found yet at Pretty Cure All Stars + Mega Man & Technoliners. After Gemini Man's movie was found, it can be found during Erika's movie. Personality * * * * Caramelangel714's Information Failing at Dreaming When Kurumi Momoka and Erika are younger, they dreamed that they will be popular charisma models like their famous modeled mother Kurumi Sakura. However a few years later, Momoka became more successful and mature than her, making Erika became so much jealous and furious by her popularity. Slowly, she have already failed her dreams, causing her to flunk all of her grades at junior high school, going to cram school, and going to jail (only in Pretty Cure Galaxy). Nightmares Erika was dreaming, watching Momoka becoming a famous model, then Arkman Jerry a charisma model, that he is bringing his girlfriend, Nilla. After that, she wears a triangular-prism dunce hat and the students from her school guffawing at her. Then turning into Cure Marine, she sees Mama Luigi, turning into a squid. Erika falls from the sky with a horde of Pobys and other fairy creatures. Erika began to shriek after her nightmares. The morning, her eyes are tiredly red, when she sees Sakura preparing their picnic lunches. Called by Names Gyro Man unspecifically calls Erika, Dawn, because of her hairstyle. Even Quick Man incorrectly calls her Jelly Jiglette (which can refers to her hair as the style of Jelly Jiggler), yet, Momoka also calls her that too. Pretty Cure All Stars + Angry Birds & Shooting Stars The other cures have the Angry Bird trans, except for Erika, as she turns into a bird. Blue Bird wants Erika to marry him and live in Bird World. Erika yells , and the other charcaters laughed at her, except for Blue Bird, before the credits roll on. Pretty Cure All Stars + Mega Man & Technoliners Erika nervously meets Mega Man, telling him that she is the president of the Fashion Club. Yet, Erika didn't recieve a Robot Master trans by the crystal's sake, thinking that she did not show any respect by Needle Man and Hard Man. Flash Man meets Kurumi Erika, pondering that she doesn't have any strength. Exactly, she became much weaker than the other cures. Erika shows her envy that the others have Robot Master trans except for her. Then, Cure Marine starts to change by Oil Man sarcastically Due to the battle of Dr. Wily, Natsuki Rin/Flame Rouge tells Cure Marine that it could be better to stay here until they will be finished with the battle. She caused herself melacholy. After the defeat of Dr. Wily, Erika started to be really furious by the cures and Robot Master's victory. After the fashion show, Erika became mute before the crystal swaps the Cures and the Robot Masters' places back to normal. Erika commands Jerry (Gemini Man) to transform back to Pretty Cure, but he refused after he claps five times and the crystal did not move. Erika became shocked, during Rocky's (Mega Man) farewell. She vowed and breaks her Heart Perfume, that she cannot be a Pretty Cure. In the epligoue, Pokey insulted her, Heat Man, Oil Man, and Plant Man that they have broked the rule. Erika feels frantic and petrified, except for the others, before she even scream in terror. The Revenge on Pretty Cure Galaxy Erika united by the JigSaws, turning her into a spider princess, Dark Marine. After she was defeated by Cure Cloud's Celtic Lumanario, she was sent to prison for life along with Chronon, after Tophia was defeated. Number of Kills *Misumi Nagisa-Stabs her in the back *Yumehara Nozomi-Erika had her crowbar to injure Nozomi's right eye. *Hojo Hibiki-Erika switches the power cords, making Hibiki electricuted. *Kurokawa Ellen-Terminated in an explosion, after Erika placed a bomb at Major Land *Hoshizora Miyuki-Chopped her head off with a chainsaw (the death can be unseen but was heard). Life in Prison Tsubomi and Honoka came to Erika and introduced Haneshiro Moyoko, a girl from next door to Erika's fashion shop, who was the new Heartcatch Pretty Cure. Erika became more jeaulous to Moyoko's personality. Now in her prison time, Erika was murdered by Chronon, tying her into a black and plastic brassire. Death Erika was raped by Chronon, biting and ripping her neck on purpose, causing her neck to bleed severly and choking blood out of her mouth. Chronon lied her down to the coffin for about 20 days later. After Jerry and the gang went home from Las Vegas, Jerry frightenly stared at Erika's death. Sakura and Ryuunosuke, Erika's parents, became depressed by her death. She was sent to Hell's Circle, floored and straped with black thorns, then she was murdered by a half-leopard creature. Rebirth Duo, a spiritual robot who helps Hanasaki Kaoruko, picks up Erika to Heaven, then puts her inside the cactus flower. Erika woke up and became a nymph, living in a topian forest. She then sees Marzez Rico, a 15-year-old Hispanic orphan, holding a barked staff. Rico became nervous that Erika was a nymph, wanting to apologize that he called her a "b****". Erika then ran away by him. Erika falls down by Chronon's bite. Rico tries to rescue her and takes her by his house. Erika became erotic to Rico, giving him a nosebleed. Then, Rico's Heart Flower was taken by Grail. She then re-united herself as the sexual Cure Marine and saves Rico. Rico became Erika's boyfriend. Pinga Bird's Information Smile Pretty Cure Cosmic Erika has ran away from the Galaxy cures and meets the Smile cures. Erika became very happy, friendly and active. Erika becames a new special cure. Appearances Pretty Cure All Stars + Mega Man & Technoliners Erika wears a blue blouse with two white hearts. Pretty Cure All Stars + Angry Birds & Shooting Stars She wore the same clothes as Pretty Cure All Stars DX3. Pretty Cure Galaxy Erika wears a white dress with light red dots, however, she had a gloomy expression. Smile Pretty Cure Cosmic Erika wears a aquamarine dress with blue spots. Blood Nightmare Erika wears the same clothing as the prisoners wear. Due by killing spree, Erika wears a black and heavy brassire, with her top of her legs shown, tied on the back (Her private was shown, but was not shown in the anime); her nipples are shown to her heavy brassire, but were covered in a black cloth. She has a blindfold and a chain on her hair that can allow her to garble or stick her tongue between the metal bars. Cosmic Erika has plenty of appearances. *Bare *School Uniform *Sleepwear - She wears one of Rico's shirts and has pink striped panties that are shown. *Loreli *Bikini *Geisha *Diva *Driveaway *Flamenco *Cosmic *Frenchie *Spiritual *Angel *Casino *Suit *Harajuku *Nymph *Nudebar *Naked/Censor - Erika doesn't wear any clothes when she was in bed, shower, or in sexual privacy *Dandel *Sexy Bunny? *Sexy Kitty? *Hershey Kiss *Furry *Lacy Dark Marine "The flower that wilts the entire land, Dark Marine!" 花その立ち枯れ病全体の土地、ダークマリン！ "Hana sono tachigare-byou zentai no tochi, Daakumarin!" Dark Marine is Erika's evil alter ego. Smile Marine "The freezing snow of the heartcatch in a flower sound! Smile Marine!" 花音でハートキャッチの凍結雪！マリン笑顔！ "Kanon de hātokyatchi no tōketsu yuki! Sumairumarin!" Smile Marine is Erika's special alter ego. This alter ego can be only appear in Smile Pretty Cure Cosmic. Her main weapon is Marine Snapper and her upgrade weapon is Marine Sword. Cure Shine Sexual? Cure Marine The flower fluttering by the ocean goddess, Cure Marine Not yet written... Marine Woman "The flower that the gun shoots everywhere by Robot Master! Marine Woman!" 銃はロボットのマスターがどこでも撃つことが花！海洋の女性！ "Jū wa robotto no masutā ga doko demo utsu koto ga hana! Marinūman!" Marine Woman is a Robot Master alter ego. This alter ego can be only appear in Robot Master Erika and Robot Master Pretty Cure. Gemini Marine "The flower that walks through water by the cosmic mirror, Gemini Marine!" 宇宙の鏡で水を介して歩く花, ジェミニマリン！ "Uchuu no kagami de mizu o kaishite aruku hana, Jeminimarin!" Not yet written... Bird Marine Bird Marine is Erika's bird alter ego. Although she did not turn herself into a Angry Bird trans, but turns herself into Blue Bird as well, making her anxious and jealous of how the other cures turned into Angry Bird trans. Trivia *The ego "Gemini Marine", is a pun, but was not yet published, because the disqualification of the Robot Master trans of Cure Marine makes Gemini Man (Jerry) receive a Pretty Cure trans without seen as Gemini Marine. *When she switched to Oil Man, the crystal made a mistake that Cure Marine is Oil Man. The others that Cure Marine changes sartastically are Hard Man, Heat Man, Plant Man, Needle Man, Air Man, and Gyro Man. *Both Cure Marine and Gemini Man have the same color, but have different powers. Cure Marine uses her force or blue floral powers, and Gemini Man uses his power to clone himself into one, but multiples. *Erika ressembles as a marine, due by her water powers, and cactus flower, meant as lust or sex. *Erika is shown half-naked or completely bare as in Bunny, Censor, Lacy, and Dandel form. *In Heartcatch Pretty Cure Cosmic, Erika was replaced by Haneshiro Moyoko, leaving Coffret behind as Yuri's new fairy partner. *Gyro Man unspecifically calls Erika, Dawn, yet, her hair was a bit similar to the real Dawn from the Pokemon series. Gallery Gyro Man and the Others + Kurumi Erika.jpg|Gyro Man, the others, and Kurumi Erika Gemini Man + Cure Marine.jpg|Gemini Man & Cure Marine Gemini ManXCure Marine.jpg|Cure Marine in Gemini Man's body, with a cloned angel. Smile Marine.PNG|Erika as Smile Marine (only in Smile Pretty Cure Cosmic) Marine Woman.PNG|Erika as in a Robot Master form Marine Woman 2.PNG|Another picture of Erika in a Robot Master form Category:Lost Cures Category:Used Characters Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Galaxy Characters Category:Smile Pretty Cure Cosmic Characters